Two Hundred Barrels Of Beer In The Hold
by J Rider
Summary: Ever wondered what the barrels in the hold on the Falcon are? Here's my idea of how they got there. This is a pre SW Ep IV Story.


Disclaimer- No infringement is intended The SW characters belong to Lucasfilm. This was written for fun and because Rider just would not leave me alone till it was on paper. Enjoy! 

Ever wondered what the barrels inside the hold of the Millennium Falcon are? Well, here's my story of how they got there….. 

Two Hundred Barrels Of Beer In The Hold 

Captain Han Solo sat in the cockpit of his ship as he pushed the levers on his ship's hyperdrive to their upright position and watched as the stars again became visible. The _Millennium Falcon_ had made its return to normal space. Directly in the freighter's flight path was an orange-yellow world orbiting twin suns.

"There it is Chewie," Han said to his Wookiee co-pilot. "Nantooine."

The Wookiee replied with a series of barks and growls because his species could not get their vocal cords to form human speech.

"What are you moaning about now?" Solo asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "This is gonna be easy. Hey! Our cargo is all but paid for and we should make a nice little profit on it."

The Wookiee moaned even more at his friend's comments.

"Come on, pal, I promised." Han told him. "I'm not going to gamble our earnings away. We'll use the hard cash to fix the _Falcon_ here, and I know you wanta send some cash to your family. Then Malla can buy Lumpy his Birthday present. You have my word on it."

Chewbacca agreed to his human friend's promise with the threat that if Han broke his word the Wookiee would break Solo's legs!

"Hey! There's no need for threats pal," Han smiled. "Come on. Let's set her down?"

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew into the atmosphere, and Han found the city and spaceport that he had been looking for. Han set his ship down on the outskirts of Mos Redkey's spaceport at the docking bay he's been assigned by spaceport control.

The twin suns were starting to set as Han and Chewie stepped down the main ramp. Mos Redkey was just starting to come to life. Nantooine was a desert planet where most of the business was conducted during the cooler evening and early morning or during the brief hours of darkness and not during the heat of the day.

"Let's find a cantina and see if we can hire some local help." Solo told his hairy companion.

The pair of smugglers made there way through the busy streets until they saw a sign above a doorway leading down to a place called, "The Dral's Den".

"This orrta do, eh Chewie?" He said as he led the way down the steps.

They entered the cantina through a well-lit entryway. A small three-piece band played a haunting melody in the background with a dancing girl moving gently to the music in a cage by the door. The main bar was situated in the middle of the room with some private booths at the back. The place was slowly filling up both with locals, a good mix of aliens and spacers who were all on planet to collect their cargoes of Narogg. Nantooine's infamous alcoholic drink made from the juices of cacti found only on this particular planet. The crop itself was harvested only every five years and only then could it be turned into the very strong drink that provides large profits for those who carried it across the Galaxy.

Hence the reason that Han Solo had been attracted to this particular planet. Big bucks!

Han strolled up to the bar and ordered his and Chewie's usual beverages, then together they found themselves an empty booth and sat down to enjoy their drinks. After he had downed his mug Han went back to the bar for a refill and some information.

"Same again," He told the bartender, a tall humanoid with four arms. The tender got Han his drinks and as he placed them on the bar Han asked, "Do you know where I might hire some help to load a cargo?"

"Depends on what you're haulin', stranger." The four-armed humanoid replied.

"Narogg." Han replied smoothly.

"Oh, then you'll not find many. Most of them are already working to load for others. It's a busy time here." The bartender told him.

Han turned to return to Chewbacca but the bartender stopped him by touching Solo's shoulder.

"Wait a sec," said the bartender thinking hard, "I think Rider's free. Yes The Kid just finished a job tonight."

"And where would I find this 'Rider'?"

"You won't," he told Han. " But I'll send the Kid to you first thing in the morning, if that will do?"

"Is he any good?" Han asked.

"The best." The bartender replied.

"Fine, docking bay forty-six. First thing."

"Will do. Who shall I say wants Rider?"

"Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_." He told him as he gave the tender a handful of coins to pay for the drinks and information.

"Keep the change." Han said. He returned to his first mate and they finished their drinks and left.

* * *

Early the next morning Han and Chewbacca left their ship to find what looked like a teenage boy of about sixteen standard years leaning up against the opposite wall. He was dressed all in black, with a blaster in a low-slung holster on his hip. Next to the kid were a white & green R2 unit and a strange creature, which was covered in short brown and white fur. It looked like a Wookiee but for the fact that it stood on all fours, had a longer muzzle and a tail.

"Are you Rider?" Han asked.

"Yep, I sure am," the kid replied, "And you must be Captain Solo, right?"

"Got it in one," said Han. He leaned over and added quietly to Chewie. "What use can this kid be? He don't look strong enough to push that droid!"

The Wookiee growled softly into Solo's ear. "Okay, we'll try him," Han told his partner. "Like you say we do need help of some sort and there's not much going around here."

"Come here, Kid," called Han.

The youngster confidently walked over to Han and his impressive Wookiee co-pilot while eyeing the _Falcon_ with a sceptical expression.

"Yeah, Kid, I know she doesn't look like much but she's got it where it counts. She'll do point four past lightspeed." Han boasted.

"It don't look like it. It looks more like a pile of scrap metal bolted together." Rider said.

"Hey. If you want a job don't insult my ship!" Han replied in a slightly threatening tone.

"Fine Captain. Now how's about doing some business?" The blond youngster asked.

"Right. I'd say we need you for about two days to load the barrels once we have collected them." Having talked money for several long minutes finally they shook hands a deal struck. With the agreement finally sorted out they introduced themselves properly.

"As you know I'm Han Solo, Captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ and this is my first-mate Chewbacca."

The Wookiee growled a greeting.

"He said 'Hi'." Han translated.

"Rarrrr hurrru." The kid growled to the Wookiee. Both Han and Chewie looked very surprised and exchanged puzzled glances.

The stranger had just made a passingly good greeting in Wookiee! A very rare thing for a human to do. Few humans have even a passing understanding of Wookiee let alone being able to speak any. The Wookiee growled back the greeting and shook hands with the human.

"Name's Rider, Jen Lightrider but everyone calls me Rider. Sorry I don't speak any more Wookiee, I just learnt the greeting." The kid said to Chewbacca, who growled back.

"Chewie says that's okay. He's impressed anyway, and he says he likes you; though I don't know why, anyway he's not always known for his great taste in friends!" Han said smiling.

"It don't matter," the kid said. "You are buying from Mylchreest, right?"

"Yep, how'd you know?" Han asked.

"I did some checking last night. I like to know what I'm in for before I start on a job. Now if you gentlemen are ready, can we get started? I have the transport waiting." Rider told Solo and Chewbacca.

"You don't mess about, do you?"

"Why waste time when there's work to be done?" The kid asked.

"Hey, I like this Kid!" Han said to his Wookiee co-pilot, as he locked the Falcon's ramp into its upright position so that no one could enter his ship while he's not about.

" Lead the way." Han told Rider.

"Essay," The kid spoke to the R2 unit. "You wait here."

"Yes Guv." The droid replied in a surprisingly good male human voice.

Han looked just a little surprised at the R2 unit speaking but he said nothing.

"Come on Bo." Rider said to the creature that had been lying quietly next to the droid and watching the smugglers with great interest.

Rider started to lead the two smugglers out of the docking bay but Han stopped and asked. "That beast's not coming with us, is it?"

"Yes. Bo goes everywhere with me and he's not a beast." Rider shot back.

"Oh. What the heck is it then, and more important is it dangerous?" Han asked as he eyed it cautiously.

"He's a Dral. Before they were brought here they were sometimes called canines or dogs but ours are all about the same size and colors. They are a local wild animal that were first brought here by the early settlers but they went wild when the settlers set them free because they could not spare the food to feed them. They can be trained if you are lucky enough to get one as a pup, but few people have the skill and patience for it these days. They make very good companions and even better protectors but I assure you, he's quite safe unless you should try and hurt me." Rider explained.

"I'll take your word for it." Han said as he eyed the Dral.

Rider, Chewbacca and Han took a short walk to the outskirts of town where a large transport waited for them. The transport was a repulsorlift tractor and empty trailer.

"Why don't we just take the _Falcon_ out to pick up the barrels?" Han asked after seeing the tractor.

"Simple. None of these farms have anywhere to land a ship even as small as the Falcon. Besides they don't need the sand stirred up out there." Rider explained.

They climbed into the cab and Rider took the controls and drove them to the sellers farm. Starting with yellow sand dunes the land quickly turned into a rocky mesa the further on from the sprawling spaceport they got. As they travelled Han was surprised to see the land turning a little green. Planted in the rocky ground in neat rows they saw cactus plants in varying stages of growth. Those plants were the start of the drink Narogg. Scattered along their entire route were tall moisture vaporators reaching for the sky and the rare moisture droplets in the atmosphere. Once each vaporator had collected enough water in its underground tanks the water was taken and pumped directly to the cactus plant's roots underground via a great many pipes. That way none of the precious water was lost to evaporation.

After nearly two hours driving through the desert they reached Mylchreest's farm. Already waiting for them was the owner of the farm with a loaded trailer ready to go. Rider brought the tractor to a stop next to the loaded trailer and then jumped down from the cab closely followed by Han and Chewie.

"Greetings My." The kid said.

"Rider! So it was you who called last night." The tall man said. Revealing how Rider had found out who Captain Solo was buying from.

"Yep." The kid answered and then to Han asked. "How many barrels did you order and how much per barrel?"

"Two hundred and three barrels at one hundred and fifty credits per barrel." Han told the kid.

Rider walked over to the farmer and bargained with him for nearly ten minutes. When the kid finally came back to Solo, the youngster had negotiated the price down to one hundred and thirty five credits per barrel.

"Well done, Kid." Han said, his voice full of praise. "But why help me?"

Rider shrugged. "Simple. This way I'm sure to get paid at the end of the day."

"Smart Kid." Han said quietly to Chewbacca. The Wookiee growled his agreement.

Rider uncoupled the tractor from the empty trailer and drove the tractor to the loaded trailer and then coupled them together so they were all ready to go. The kid then jumped down from the cab and walked back to join Han and Chewie.

"Okay, Captain Solo. Pay the man." Rider said.

"Yes, Boss." Han said sarcastically, but he paid the farmer the newly agreed price.

With the deal done Han climbed into the cab and took the controls. "This time I'm taking the driving seat." He told the kid.

"Okay, if you think you can handle her fully loaded." Rider replied.

"Me and Chewie, we can handle anything." Han shot back.

The kid remained silent not wanting to get into an argument with the guy who'd be paying the wages. After all the kid needed the money to pay off a few debts.

They drove in silence for about an hour when Han suddenly asked. "Hey Kid. I've been thinking, you look kinda young to be working so hard. You run away or something?"

"No, I didn't." Rider replied, "I ain't got no family. The last of my folks, my Dad was killed by stormtroopers 'bout a year ago. So now I looks after number one by whatever means necessary. Mostly I repair anything that moves. Since my Dad taught me all he knew about spaceships, speeders and droids. He owned the best workshop around here."

"Fair enough." Han said. "I won't ask any more questions."

For the rest of the ride back to Mos Redkey Han swapped stories with Rider. Telling the youngster about some of his and Chewie's adventures in the Corporate Sector.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the docking bay Han decided it was too hot to work in the midday sun. He called a break for a meal, and took his companions to a local cantina.

Having taken a long time over their meal the smugglers and their hired help returned to the now shaded docking bay to load the cargo.

Using anti-grav controls that could be attached to the barrels to make the barrels float. The off white colored barrels with grey rims were easy to move one at a time to the _Falcon's _loading claws at the front of the ship. Chewbacca worked the claws and Han and Rider pushed the barrels around and stacked them inside the ship. The work progressed quickly until the main hold space was filled. Having stacked the barrels two high where ever possible and having made sure that every barrel was secure and would not move more than a millimetre while the ship was in motion. They had twenty barrels left. Han decided to place the others around the _Falcon's_ interior and in every empty cabin area. Making sure that while they were loading that should Han and Chewie need access to any of the ship's vital functions that they could get to them.

While stacking a barrel in one of the corridors Rider noticed some damage to the ship's hyperdrive and it's sub-systems. Rider went immediately to report what had seen to Han.

"Captain Solo," Rider said. "I think there's a problem you should come look at."

"What Kid?"

"While stacking the barrels near the escape pods I noticed some of the wires are damaged in that section. I think it's part of the hyperdrive, but I'd not bet on that." Rider told him.

"Okay Kid, you'd better show me." Han decided.

Rider led Han through the _Falcon_ to the area where the kid had been loading the barrels and noticed the damage.

"See there, Captain Solo?" Rider pointed to some exposed wires and a control box.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Han said as he peered at the wires. "Han will do fine. You're right those wires do look a bit on there way out but they'll have to hold till we get to Seeholt 'cause this little lot's gotta be there in five days or we loose our delivery bonus and most of our profit on this run is in that. Besides as soon as we finish up we're taking the _Falcon_ here to get a total overhaul, you know the works type job?"

"Great Han," Rider said. "But I don't think it'll last that long."

"What makes you the expert on my hyperdrive, Kid?"

"I told you my Dad had a workshop and we repaired all sorts, so I've seen this sorta thing before, and I'm telling you it's about shot." Rider argued.

"Well, we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed that it holds out, won't we?" Han snapped back.

"Hey, it's your ship. I just thought you should know."

"Sorry Kid. I know you're just trying to help, but there just isn't time for repairs. She'll hold." Han said as he calmed down.

"If you say so." Rider replied and then went back to stacking barrels.

Having finally finished loading the _Falcon_ Han and Chewbacca were having a conference. With Rider's help they had finished the loading in only one-day instead of the predicted two.

It was midnight local time when they had finished but still nearly a full day ahead of schedule. So Han and Chewbacca had decide to sleep before they set off into space for the trip, as both of them were too tired to bother with the lift off and hyperspace jump.

Because Mos Redkey was very rowdy at that late time of night Han invited Rider to spend the night aboard the _Falcon._ The kid accepted but only to be sure of getting paid in the morning after all the youngster lived on the so-called dangerous streets and was not worried about walking about at night. There was always the chance that Han and Chewie might leave during the night without paying up and Jen was not about to take that chance.

* * *

Han tiptoed into the hold where he had expected to find a sleeping Rider lying in the recessed bunk above the acceleration couches by the holographic chess board. Instead he discovered the youngster already up and fiddling with some tools and the kid's R2 unit had an open panel into which the kid was working.

"I didn't think you'd mind me using some of your tools. Essay needed a few repairs." Rider said while the youngster closed the open panel on the droid.

"No, you carry on."

"Thanks. This has needed doing for about a month, but I couldn't get my hands on the right tools." Rider explained while fiddling with a micro-driver.

"Hey Kid. Me and Chewie… well we've been talking," Han said, "And we were wondering if you don't anything better to do, that is? Would you like to come for the ride to Seeholt with us? See we need somebody to help unload and we wanted to know would you like the job? You don't seem to have anything to keep you here at any rate." Han finished his clumsy invitation.

"No, there's nothing for me here." Rider answered thinking carefully about the once in a lifetime offer to leave the planet the youngster had grown to hate. "I guess I'd better take the chance and get off world before the stormtroopers do catch up with me."

"You're hot?" Han asked both surprised and a bit worried.

"No, not really." Rider told him. "They wanta question me over my Dad's murder." Rider did not mention the stormtroopers that had been killed in revenge for his death.

"Oh, I can see why you don't want to be questioned." Having heard about Imperial interrogation techniques Han could see why the kid would want to avoid 'questioning'. "So is that a yes?"

The kid smiled and said. "That it is. Just give me an hour to return the tractor and collect my stuff and I'll be all set."

""That I can do, but don't you want paid first?"

"Well yeah, but I only need enough to pay the hire, thanks."

Han gave the kid the cash and the youngster ran quickly from the ship with the Dral running along side. Rider did not want to miss the chance to finally get off the rock, as Jen had often referred to Nantooine. Running seemed to be a damn good idea.

* * *

Han and Chewbacca were sitting in the _Falcon's_ cockpit doing the pre-flight checks when they saw Rider return with a large holdall slung over the youngster's left shoulder and a small carryall in the right hand.

"Good." Han remarked to Chewie. "Someone who likes to travel light."

The kid arrived at the cockpit after leaving the bags in the hold and said a little breathlessly. "I'm back and I'm all set to go."

"Okay, calm down, Kid." Han said. "Hey, did you close the ramp on you're whirl wind entrance?"

"I did." Rider said once the youngster had caught a breath.

The kid had made it back to the _Falcon_ in less than the hour that Rider had predicted. Having to tie up the last loose ends and pay off the bartender at the Dral's Den had not taken that long.

"Then we're outta here." Han announced, "Chewie, power her up. Sit yourself down there, Kid and strap in. This should be a smooth lift off, but you never know."

The _Millennium Falcon_ lifted off and rapidly left Mos Redkey and Nantooine behind with Rider eagerly watching everything Han and Chewie did. Once the ship had made the jump to lightspeed Han took Rider out of the cockpit and told the kid that he'd have to sleep in the bunk where he'd spent the previous night. Which Rider did not mind.

The next day was spent teaching Rider to play holographic chess and when ever either Han or Chewie were in the cockpit Rider would be there asking questions about the controls and what some of the unfamiliar switches were for. Once told the kid did not forget. By the end of the day Han had had enough answering questions, so he decided the kid could be trusted and left the youngster to take a watch alone.

Nothing untoward happened during the watch so Han was well pleased when he returned to the cockpit to take his turn at watch. Having a third person aboard who could watch things gave both the smugglers a break from this boring but necessary task and the kid was eager to do it.

"Okay kid, you're turns over." Han said as he sat down in his pilot's chair.

"If you say so, Han." Rider said a little disappointed.

"Don't sound so fed up Kid." Han said. "There'll be more watches you can take before this trip's done."

"I guess so." The kid said unenthusiastically.

"Come on Kid, cheer up." Han tried to smile but he only looked like he was smirking. "You need some sleep, but before you do, why don't you go and use the shower in my cabin?"

"That's a great idea." Rider replied yawning. "I could do with a wash."

"Well hop to it." Han said, "You'll find fresh towels in the locker to the left of the shower unit."

"Thanks." Rider said, got up, stretched and left the cockpit.

Jen Lightrider was very glad that Han had suggested a shower as the kid did feel the need for one. Having made the short walk to the Captain's cabin whilst dodging the Narogg barrels Rider quickly found a towel in the untidy cabin, undressed and stepped into the sonic shower. Once clean of the desert sands for the last time the kid stepped out of the tiny cubicle and grabbed the towel.

Just as the Kid was starting to dress Han appeared in the cabin's now open doorway. Rider had not been able to get the door to lock. So had left it alone thinking that Han was unlikely to leave the cockpit while on watch.

Han started to speak. "Hey, Kid. I forgot to ask…" But he stopped in mid sentence when he saw the kid half dressed.

"You're a girl!" Han yelled in surprise.

Rider quickly grabbed the towel and covered herself while Han stood in the doorway gaping. With a look of horror he shouted, "Chewie, come here."

The Wookiee came fast at hearing Han's angry tone.

"You're not going to believe this, but the Kid's a girl!" Han told his large hairy friend. The Wookiee growled something back.

"What do you mean, you thought so? Why didn't you tell me?" Han demanded. Chewbacca roared back.

"You didn't think it mattered? Great Chewie, just great!" Han all but shouted.

"Just a second here. " Rider interrupted, "Don't I get a say in any of this?"

Han just shook his head too angry to speak.

"Yes, I'm a girl, so what?" Rider demanded. "If I'd gone around dressed any differently do you think a sixteen year old girl alone would still be alive on those streets? Come on, get real! I saw it happen to a few of the girls on the streets around me. I'd be enslaved, raped or dead by now and you know it!"

"Perhaps you're right, but I wish I'd known before I hired you." Han said.

"Why? So you could have said no?" Rider replied angrily. "I needed the work, Han and the only kind I'd have got as a girl would have been as a hooker. Where would that have left me? I've no intention of spending my life in the gutters of some dustball! I've got other talents and a score to settle with the Empire when I get the chance. How often do you get offered free passage off world? Besides, playing the boy always came easy to me. In fact I can't remember ever really being a girl apart from the physical side that is. My Dad brought me up on his own the only way he knew how, like a son. Few girls are as lucky as me, I can take care of myself."

"We'll see about that." Han said and then he turned and strode angrily out of his cabin taking Chewbacca with him.

Rider sat down heavily on Han's bunk all but ready to cry at having been found out. But she would not give in and let the tears flow. She was stronger than that. She had finally gotten off Nantooine and even if Han did leave her on Seeholt at least she could start afresh there. After collecting her thoughts she got dressed and left the cabin to feed Bo. Han meantime had returned to the cockpit where he was busy arguing with his first mate over the girl.

"Chewie, why didn't you tell me you thought the Kid was a girl?" Han demanded once he had sat down in his pilot's seat.

The Wookiee's reply was long and complicated but it boiled down to the fact that Chewbacca thought it was the Kid's business and no one else's.

"But, fur-face, did you think I'd have hired her if I'd known?"

Chewbacca growled back at his friend.

"Okay, so she worked well, but do we need a girl about?" Han asked. "She could get herself into real trouble where we're going. You know slavers often use Seeholt as a trading post. She could easily fall in with the wrong kind of low life and get herself in too deep."

The Wookiee reminded Han that the Kid had her droid and canine to protect her, as well as the blaster that she was carrying in the low-slung holster.

"Yeah, but how do you know if she can use that thing or for that matter draw it fast enough to do her any good?" Han asked smartly.

The Wookiee roared a strong reply.

"Okay smart mouth. So the Kid's stayed alive so far but for how much longer with an attitude like that? It's gotta be pure luck that we were the first to discover her little secret."

Chewbacca barked again at his friend.

"Yeah okay, I admit if I'd not 'blundered' into the cabin I'd never have found out. But I did." Han confessed. Chewbacca then wanted to know what Han was going to do about it.

"Let's see, is there anywhere en-route where we can drop her that'd be safer than Seeholt?" Han called up the navigation charts on to the computer screen in front of him.

Reading the information carefully Han could find nowhere on the charts that would have been within reach of their deadline for arrival on Seeholt with their cargo.

"Damn it, I really wanted to put her planetside. Oh well, I guess we're stuck with her." Han said as he switched off the computer screen.

The Wookiee continued to argue, telling Han that the kid had done enough work for three men and they would still be likely to need her help to unload the cargo upon their arrival.

"Okay pal. You win. The Kid stays till we reach Seeholt anyway." Han finally conceded to the Wookiee.

* * *

On the third day in hyperspace Han was taking his turn at watching the controls having relieved Rider about half an hour ago, when the _Falcon_ gave a shrill mechanical howl and suddenly reverted to normal space with an unexpected lurch. The unscheduled return to normal space brought Han fully to his senses with a slight surge of panic.

"Chewie, get up here!" Han yelled as he quickly shut down the power to the hyperdrive and switched to the sublight engines to avoid crashing into the small moon that was rapidly approaching.

The Wookiee entered the cockpit and quickly took his seat, all the while growling a series of questions at Han.

"I don't know, all of a sudden she just dropped out of hyperspace. I've been able to get the sublight drive working but it's sluggish. We'll have to try and set down on that small moon and see if we can find out what's wrong. At least life support doesn't seem affected. " Han told him.

Just then Rider entered the cockpit at a run; she'd heard the mechanical howl and had instantly gone to check on the damaged control box that she had spotted while loading the barrels.

"Han," Rider managed breathlessly, "It's that,…"

"Not now, Kid." Han said too busy concentrating on what he was doing to really listen.

"But, Han, it's that control box! I went to check on it the minute I heard that howl. It was on fire, so I put it out, but I'm afraid it's all burnt out!" Rider reported.

"Blast it! That's all I need!" Han yelled.

Having safely landed the _Falcon_ on the barren lifeless moon Han pushed past the kid and went to access the damage.

Kneeling over the blackened hyperdrive control box Han could see that it was ruined beyond his skills to repair.

"We're in trouble this time, Chewie." Han told his co-pilot. "The back-up had already failed."

"Han." Rider tried to get his attention.

"Not now, Kid."

"But Han!" Solo turned around and waved an angry finger at the kid in warning to be quiet while he thought.

"We'll never get there on sublight engines alone. It'll take us a month or more to get to Seeholt." Han said.

Rider not having been able to tell Han her important information finally lost her temper and in frustration got Han's attention by drawing her blaster. She then threateningly pointed it straight at Han.

Chewbacca saw this and drew his friend's attention to the weapon being pointed at his back.

Han turned slowly until he was facing the armed kid and with his hands held away from his own weapon he said. "What is so important that you'd point a loaded weapon at me, Jen Lightrider? And don't tell me I told you so!"

"You're going to kick me off anyway, so I figure what the heck? I'll be gone when we land. But I've been trying to tell you for the last five minutes that I can fix it." Rider finally got her point across.

"What do you mean, you can fix it?" Han asked ignoring the still pointed blaster. "It's beyond repair!"

Rider holstered her weapon and mysteriously said. "Hang On, I'll be back."

Han and Chewie exchanged worried looks and Han asked. "Is it me or has that Kid got a screw loose?"

Han had all but refused to talk to the youngster after he found out he'd been tricked into thinking she was a boy, so Chewbacca had spent the last few days in the kid's company. Chewie had decided that although the kid could understand very little Wookiee, she was still good company. Chewbacca had told Han that he thought Rider knew what she was doing.

Seconds later Rider returned carrying a carefully wrapped item that seemed to be about the same size as the broken part. The kid quickly unwrapped what turned out to be a very similar control box.

"See, this is what I've been trying to tell you. When I went for my stuff I knew where I'd find a spare, just in case, as it were." Rider explained. "Like I said, that control box wouldn't last the trip."

"Thanks, Kid. I owe you one." Han said finally understanding.

"Ah, it won't cost you a credit. I didn't buy it. It was one of the spares in my Dad's old place, so I just went in and helped myself. It's been there for years just sitting on a shelf. It was one of the few spares that we had that was never needed. Dad always said it would be needed one day. I guess that day's come."

"But it's not your place anymore, so you stole it, right?"

"Okay. If you wanta put it that way. But now I can repair your ship." Rider told him.

"Wait a sec, I repair my ship! No offence but I don't trust you that much, just yet." Han told the youngster.

"Fine." Rider replied not having really expected to do the repairs herself. Having done all her own work on her stuff for several years now, Rider understood Han's reasons. Once she had allowed a friend to work on a speeder bike only to discover by having an accident, that the friend had connected up wrongly a vital part. Rider was lucky to walk away from that crash with only a broken arm. Now no one goes near any of Rider's machines with tools in their hands.

"Hey Kid, will you go fetch me some tools so we can get started? I want my ship off this rock as soon as possible." Han asked.

Rider left to collect the hydro-spanners and micro-drivers from their storage locker in the hold. She knew that Han was in for a fiddly job connecting all the wires back into the correct places. The youngster knew where to find the tools having already used them herself so she was quickly back at Han's side with what he would need to do the job properly.

"Han?" Rider asked.

"What Kid?"

"Would you mind if I took a look at the back up? I know you said it was useless even before this control box blew, but I might get lucky and I really can't make it worse, can I?" Rider suggested.

Han turned to the kid and smiled. The youngster really did want to help even after Han's cold treatment over the last couple of days. So Han decided that he had nothing to loose. "Yeah, Kid, why don't you go and give it a try?" Besides it would get the kid out from under his feet while he did the real repairs.

"Thanks Han." Rider said as she rushed off to look at the back up.

Rider found the back up system in the compartment just off the hold. With the help of her droid SA-3E, and a few spare circuit boards and wires she was able to get the stubborn part working again in a little under two hours. It had not been a difficult job, just one that required a knowledge of the circuit boards. And that was one thing the young Lightrider had done a lot of work with throughout her childhood while working in her Dad's workshop.

Upon returning to Han to report on her success Rider found Captain Solo in a worse frame of mind than when she had left him. Having spent the biggest part of the last hour trying to connect the hundreds of wires into their correct components, Han was finally about to call it quits and ask the kid to have a go at it. Han had lost his patience and to make matters worse his large fingers were not manipulating the small wires very well.

"Hi, Kid. How did you do?" Han asked having dropped the wires he was holding with an irritated sigh.

"I think it's fixed, but I can't be sure till it's tried and Chewbacca hinted I should check with you before I did that."

"And right he was. I'll go and take a look. Can you get a few more of these wires into the right places while I'm gone?"

"I think so."

So Han left to run the power check on the back up control box.

Rider surveyed Han's handy work and saw why it was taking him so long to connect the wires from the control box into the surrounding maze of circuits. He was not using the wire connection bunches that were designed to hold groups of wires together and to connect them to the correct sockets and other wires more easily.

Once Rider started to use the wire bunch connectors and bullet connectors it took her only a few minutes to finish the job that Han had started. Replacing the control box was a simple task compared to repairing the back up.

Rider had been replacing the final wire when Han returned. He crouched down beside her and asked, "Is that finished?"

"Yes, Captain. I think you should now be able to get your ship to Seeholt in time for your delivery schedule." Rider said knowing that she had helped to get herself to Seeholt faster than necessary.

"Easy Kid. You've done me a great favour that I won't forget and it seems that you were able to fix the back up too. So, go get some sleep. You've earned yourself a bonus." Han told her.

"Not until I'm sure that we are safely back in hyperspace." Rider told him.

"Well then, we'd better get up to the cockpit and see if this baby works." Han said as he got up, and with Rider in tow, went to the_ Falcon's _cockpit. He took the controls and the ship gently lifted off the moon they had used as a temporary stop. Han then programmed the naviputer. Once the co-ordinates came through Han disengaged the sublight drive and then he pulled back on the levers and the _Falcon_ moved smoothly into hyperspace.

* * *

After Rider's nap Han walked into the hold, having just completed his watch and seeing that Rider was up and eating a meal, he decided to get something for himself.

"There's one in the galley for you. All it needs is heating." Rider told him as she saw him looking at her meal.

"Thanks. You're getting handy to have around." And with that comment hanging in the air Han went to get his meal. When he returned he sat with Rider to eat his meal.

"Chewie's got the watch, but he'll be out as soon as the smell of food hits him."

"I thought he might." Rider replied, "You can't have noticed the bigger plate I left out there for him."

"No, I missed it." Han said and then he ate his meal in silence.

When he had finished he asked, "I've been wondering, just how good are you with that blaster?"

"Do you wanta see?" Rider asked rising to the challenge.

"Yeah. Set your blaster on its low setting and you can use my remote for a quick practice." Han suggested as he reached behind him and picked up a target practising remote from behind the headrest of the couch. He flicked the activation switch and threw the remote into the air where it hovered waiting.

Rider took her weapon out of its holster and set it to low power so that should she miss the target the bolt of laser energy would do no damage to Han's ship. Then she replaced the gun into her holster, stood up and moved into the centre of the hold and gave herself plenty of room to move.

With the remote behind her Rider was ready. Suddenly the remote darted out in front of her firing stun bolts as it came. With lightning quickness the kid drew her blaster and shot the remote before it could release a bolt at her. The remote fell to the deck deactivated by the hit it had received.

"Lucky." Han commented. "But can you do it again?"

"Try me?" Rider replied confidently.

Han reached down and reactivated the remote, which spun at the kid once again only to be fast drawn on and blasted out of the air. Han scowled and again threw the remote into the air. This happened about twenty times before the kid lost count and Han finally gave up waiting for the remote to hit Rider with a stun bolt.

Chewbacca then entered the hold to get his food as the smell had finally reached him but Han stopped him before he could get to the galley.

"Hang on a sec, will ya, pal?" Han said to the Wookiee.

"Okay, let's see who's the fastest?" Han challenged Jen, "Chewie, tell us who hits the target first. On three."

The Wookiee counted for them and on his third bark both drew their weapons and hit the remote at exactly the same time. Han laughed and finally gave up trying to beat the competition.

Chewbacca roared his approval and went to get his meal.

* * *

Back on schedule the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived on Seeholt in perfect time to deliver the Narogg. The extra day they had picked up on Nantooine had been used up with the repairs.

So Han met his buyer, a fat man by the name of Lorel, in a local tavern and got his delivery details and half of his money up front. The rest of his payment he would get only when the barrels arrived at the warehouse.

Rider helped to unload the barrels, taking each one from the ship's hold and placing them on the waiting transport. The two humans and Wookiee worked well together and soon had all but three barrels left in the hold.

"Han, what about these three?" Rider asked indicating the remaining barrels.

Han was sat at the holographic chessboard with a drink in his hand taking a rest.

"Leave them Kid. They are staying here for personal consumption." Han smiled. "Come and have a rest for a minute, you deserve it. I brought you a drink too."

Rider took the offered drink from the chessboard and sat down next to the ship's captain.

"I think the time has come…" Han said but Rider interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, for me to leave. I know, just give me my money and I'll take my droid, Bo and go." Rider finished for him.

"No, Kid. That's not what I meant." Han said. In the end the smuggler had forgiven the kid her deception and grown to like having her around.

"What then?"

Chewbacca appeared and asked Han a question before Han could answer Rider.

"No, not yet. I was about to when you interrupted, fur face!" Han replied.

"Jen." Han said using her first name. "Me and Chewie here, we don't really want to leave you here. It's not that much better than the dustball you came from, so we were wondering, would you like to stick with us awhile and help with the _Falcon's_ overhaul? I have the feeling that with your help we might squeeze point five past lightspeed out of her." Han explained.

"You want my help to repair this bucket?" Rider asked.

"I warned you before not to insult my ship, if you want a job!" Han snapped with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'll never say anything bad about the _Falcon_, ever again." Rider replied accepting the smugglers offer. She had really started to like the unusual pair and she could think of a lot worse places to spend any length of time.

"Does that mean that you'll stay?" Han asked.

"Yes." Rider replied, "I'll really enjoy getting this ship into better shape than she's in."

"Well then, we'd better finish getting this lot unloaded. Han said as he got up and headed into the corridors to finish what they had started.

Once the unloading was completed Han had Rider accompany him and the cargo to the warehouse where he attempted to get the rest of his payment.

"But, Captain Solo, I paid you in full when we met in the tavern." Lorel, his buyer, a fat greedy human of middle years stated.

"No, you did NOT." Han said in a slightly menacing tone. "We agreed that you'd pay the full amount only on delivery. It's here, so I want my money!"

Bo, Rider's Dral then started to growl at Lorel and his two armed henchmen. Rider had brought the creature along because he had been cooped up inside the ship and now needed some proper exercise. He also served as good protection for his human companions as Han was about to find out.

"Shush, Bo, it's okay." Rider told her pet.

"Now, Captain. I'm sure we can be reasonable about this." Lorel said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Han." Rider whispered.

"Yes, you can give me my money." Han ignored the kid.

Lorel took a step towards Han and in doing so gave Han the advantage he was looking for. Solo grabbed Lorel by one fat arm and pulled him towards himself while he drew his blaster with his right hand. With her fast reactions Rider had quickly drawn her own weapon.

Lorel's henchmen seeing their boss with Han's blaster pointed at him drew their weapons but Han quickly ordered them. "Drop those blasters now or your boss is fried lizard!" At Lorel's frightened nod his men dropped their weapons to the ground in front of them. Then they both took two steps backwards.

"Kid, go into his money belt and get our money. All forty thousand of it." Han instructed Rider.

Rider did as she was told while still keeping her blaster squarely pointed at the henchmen. "Got it." She said as she tucked the credits into a pocket on her nerf hide jacket.

"Good. You ready Kid?" Han asked.

"Yeah."

Rider looked up and noticed several of Lorel's men enter from the back door of the warehouse. Han saw them coming and dragged the fat man behind the fully loaded transport that Han and Rider had brought the Narogg in on.

"We'll never get anywhere dragging this fat lump along." Han said quickly accessing the situation. "Are you ready to make a run for it?" Han asked not sure that the youngster would be able to keep up with him.

"When ever you are."

Han shoved Lorel away from them and sprinted to the back of the transport. From there to the open hanger doors there was no cover so Han fired off a couple of shots in the direction of the henchmen who were now retrieving their weapons from the ground. They ran for cover and Rider and Han followed Bo out from their hiding place, hastily making for the exit. The henchmen quickly recovered and started to fire at the escaping smugglers, but they were not quite quick enough.

Picking himself up Lorel shouted. "Get them!"

Han ran through the nearly empty streets with Rider by his side. Every so often a blaster bolt would hit near to them and they would turn to return fire. The pursuit continued and as they ran Lorel's men seemed to be getting closer and to add to their problems the pursuers were getting more numerous as they ran along. The call was going out that Lorel had been robbed.

One shot finally hit Rider and sent her tumbling, but she somersaulted forward and landed on her feet in a crouch. Han slid to a stop and turned to fire on the advancing men. Rider from her kneeling position shot two men dead. Han took another one out while asking. "Are you alright, Kid?"

"Yeah, they only hit my boot!" She yelled back with a smile.

"Good. Are you ready for the rest of this 'stroll'?" Han asked.

"Lead the way. We can't be far from the _Falcon_ now."

Bo meanwhile had unnoticed by the humans ran back towards the henchmen and attacked one man who had his blaster firmly aimed at Han's chest. The canine had viciously savaged the man's right hand and wrist making him drop the gun before he could pull the trigger and hit Han.

With a whistle call to Bo Rider jumped up and ran once again up the street with Han one step behind her. This time they concentrated on running and did not look back to see how close their pursuers were or to take a shot at the men following.

Bo caught up rapidly and ran alongside Rider until they rounded the final corner that led to the docking bay where the _Falcon_ and safety waited for them.

Han ran straight for his ship and up it's open ramp yelling, "Chewie, get us out of here!"

The Wookiee who had already started to worry about his friend being gone so long quickly started up the ship's engines, but it would take a minute for her to warm up enough for them to take off.

As Rider began to run for the ramp she stopped at the bottom to return fire at the men who were still attacking.

Han had stopped in the hold to make sure that the kid did shut the ramp properly but he heard the blaster fire and looked down the ramp to see Rider knelt there returning fire. She hit one of the men who had moved a tiny bit out of cover.

"Kid, are you hurt?" Han called worried.

"No. I'm just keeping these bozos away from the ship!"

"Get up here. We've got better ways to do that." Han yelled.

Rider ran up the ramp and closed it securely behind her. She followed Han to the cockpit where he demonstrated the _Falcon's_ hidden weaponry. A compartment on the ship's underside opened and out popped a small but effective laser cannon that had the henchmen running for cover seconds after it fired it's first shot.

Han smiled and Jen was delighted with Han's little toy. So he gave her the controls and left her to it. Chewie then reported that the ship was warmed. With a blast of hot air the _Falcon_ then took off and quickly soared into the safety of space.

"Next time we have a drop off to make, remind me to take Chewie along, will ya, Kid?" Han asked.

"Sure." Rider replied giving Han an odd look. Hadn't she done a good enough job on this one?

"He's more intimidating than you are, so next time they might not start anything." Han said. "You handled yourself well there, Kid. Welcome aboard! Now shall we go and spend this money on the _Falcon's_ overhaul?"

Chewbacca growled threateningly at his partner and Rider said, "Not until you've paid us!"

Rider handed Han the forty thousand credits that she had taken from Lorel and stood over towards the Wookiee for his support in getting their money.

"Okay, Chewie, Kid, here take it." Han said as he gave them their share of the money. "There's no need to break my legs!" He then smiled at Rider's odd look and explained the joke to her.

THE END?


End file.
